


five more minutes

by dumbseok



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, hwitaek please SLEEP, ko shinwon being the emotional support kpop boy we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbseok/pseuds/dumbseok
Summary: Sometimes leaders just need to have someone on their side, even the stubborn ones.





	five more minutes

Shinwon woke up all of a sudden in the midst of the night. At first he felt lost and asked himself what was happening and why he woke up, since he was so tired from yesterday training. He couldn’t think of anything able to wake him up, his need of sleep considered. He wondered if he woke up because of a noise, for example, but that state of confusion disappeared in a flash when he realized his throat’s conditions: it was so dry he could barely breathe. He was about to drink from the bottle he used to keep near his bed to avoid getting up from his bed in cases like that, but when he touched the bottle he realized the water was too hot, so he decided to stand up and go to search for water somewhere else.  
He went in the corridor hoping for someone to be already awake – like Wooseok: he used to go to sleep really late to play videogames with Yuto (not that the Japanese boy was actually interested in games, he was way more interested in the younger boy) or Yanan, always in his bed watching dramas.  
A light was actually on though. From the direction of the light, he could’ve said who was the person awake…  
“Hwitaek”, he whispered, shaking his head. Of course it was him, always working at new songs, even at night.  
Shinwon entered the room without knocking the door since it was already open. Hwitaek was lying down on the floor, his chest touching the cold pavement in search of a source of cold, his laptop right in front of his eyes instead of being on his desk.  
“Shinwon” he said, slightly pissed “what are you doing here this late?”  
“Just searching for some water” the younger replied. He wasn’t mad at Hwitaek attitude. He knew he talked like that just because of his sleep deprivation.  
“Go search in my fridge and leave me alone. I’m working” Hwitaek replied.  
“I’m going, but you should sleep now” Shinwon replied after drinking some cold water. He started to sweat a bit due to the temperature contrast.  
“That’s none of your business. I need to focus on work, leave me alone”.  
Being Hwitaek the leader, Shinwon should’ve just say nothing and do what the older was telling him to do. But.  
Shinwon was so sick of seeing Hwitaek with dark circles around his eyes every morning because he spent the whole night composing THE song, the one with they could’ve finally win at some music show. Shinwon and the other members tried to explain him it wasn’t his fault if they couldn’t manage to grab that trophy, but he just used to not listen to them and take all the blame.  
That considered, Shinwon decided he wasn’t going to obey.  
“I’m not leaving until you'll go to sleep” he replied, lining on the wall, watching the other with a challenging look in his eyes.  
“Are you really telling me what I should be doing? Do I have to remind you…”.  
“You’re the leader? Yes, I know” Shinwon interrupted Hwitaek, unconsciously mocking him “but I don’t need to be your leader to worry about you. I just need to be your friend”.  
“I’m too tired to have this conversation right now”.  
“See? Because you need to sleep!”  
Hwitaek sighed, realizing he was defeated. “Five more minutes and I’ll go to bed, okay? I just need to save this demo”.  
Shinwon nodded, but he didn’t leave the room. Instead, he decided to seat near Hwitaek.  
“What do you want now? I told you I’m going to sleep in five minutes” Hwitaek asked, even more pissed. He hated when his actions were being controlled.  
“And I told you I’m not going anywhere until you’ll be in your bed” Shinwon firmly replied.  
Hwitaek sighed again. It wasn’t like he wasn’t able to win an argument against Ko Shinwon – he was well aware of the huge soft spot the other boy had for him, and sometimes he even took advantage of that – but this time was just tired, and to be honest he couldn’t wait to be asleep.  
Shinwon looked at the screen, curious. He wrote some lyrics few months ago, he even helped Hwitaek with composing, but he actually couldn’t understand nothing of those composing software. Hwitaek, Yuto, Hyunggu and Wooseok were very good at it though.  
Lost in his thoughts, Shinwon didn’t realize he was caressing the older’s back.  
“What’s this now?” Hwitaek asked, his voice low, unable to hide he was actually enjoying it.  
“I’m trying to relax you so you’ll fall asleep sooner” Shinwon replied with the first excuse he could think of.  
Hwitaek shut down his laptop. Shinwon was ready to stand up and leave, but something he wasn’t totally expecting happened: Hwitaek rolled on his back, leaned his head on Shinwon thigh and… fell asleep.  
He looked around expecting for something to happen, but in vain. Hwitaek was already sleeping and he didn’t want to wake him up, so he did the only thing he could think of. Since the wall was too far and he couldn’t use it to make himself more comfortable, he just decide to lie back. The cold on his back gave him chills, but he actually enjoyed it since the temperature was so hot.  
He asked himself how he could’ve slept with Hwitaek’s head on his thigh ~~(close to-)~~ but few minutes later he was actually sleeping, his hand caressing Hwitaek on his head.

***

When Hwitaek woke up next morning, he felt so good and so bad at the same time.  
Good: he finally had a decent sleep.  
Bad: his back hurt, making him realize not sleeping on a mattress made a huge difference for his body.  
Good: he slept with Shinwon, and his leg was actually a good pillow.  
Bad: he forced the younger in an uncomfortable situation and position.  
He was about to wake him up, but then he realized Shinwon was sleeping so peacefully… he felt guilty just thinking of waking him up, so he rushed his hand through the younger’s hair and stood up.  
Hwitaek was about to leave the room when he realized he couldn’t just go away like that, so he decided to… write a note.  
__

_ With the leader authority God gave me, I allow you to skip every single hour of training. Just for today.  
P.S.: When they’ll tell you you’re too skinny, remember this: you’re an excellent pillow. Even better than my personal favorite one. _

**Author's Note:**

> ooookay I should be updating my other fics but!! last night I had a dream about huiwon and hhhh I had to okay


End file.
